blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 50: Fonder Times
After the end of meal, Rie sits on the front porch, Kei joins her by sitting next to her. Rie: (Nonchalantly) Hi, Kei. Kei: (Just as Nonchalantly) Hi Rie. Rie: Looks like you’re having fun. Kei: Wouldn’t say that much. Rie: So what do you want? Kei: I can’t sit next to my sister? Rie: If that’s all sure. Kei: Listen, Rie, we haven’t talked in years. Rie: We’ve been too busy with our own lives. This is the first time we’ve been in the same place since… Kei: The last family reunion we both attended seven years ago. Rie: That long huh? Did you keep track? Kei: Rie, you seemingly have grown with this attitude of yours. Rie: Yeah, so? Kei: Ever since you got into the world of fashion because of that friend of yours, you’ve become really stuck-up. Rie: Oh now we get to the truth. Kei: At least I’m willing to tell you the truth. Rie stands up. Rie: Why should I care? I’m doing just fine. Kei stands up as the argument begins to grow in volume. Kei: Rie calm down. Rie: Why do you all feel like you have to tell me what I already know. Kei: Because your attitude stinks. You’ve become such a spoiled brat in your ‘profession’ because you like to think you’re better than everyone. Newsflash, you aren’t. You want to be part of this family, you need to start acting like it. Mai, Yui, and I, we love you very dearly, but you need to start acting like a sister and less like a spoiled brat. If you can get that through your thick skull, maybe we can actually have a conversation again, and maybe, just maybe, I can get that Rie that actually acted like she cared about the rest of us. Kei stomps off from the front porch leaving Rie stunned. She sat back down on the front porch and began to think about what Kei had just said. The words stung for sure, but if Kei was the one to say them, they seemingly held much more weight to her than had Yui or Mai had said them. To her, Kei was the strongest out of all them. He worked hard, trained hard, and if he meant that, than she was forced to wonder seriously if her attitude really did ‘stink’ as Kei had said. Elsewhere, Mai and Yuka sat on the back porch. Shigure, carrying three cups of lemonade, joins them. Handing each one of them a cup. Yuka: Thank you Shigure. Mai: Yeah, thanks. Shigure sits next to the two of them. Shigure: Certainly been...lively, hasn’t it? Mai: No kidding. Shigure: Actually you two do make a good pair. Mai: Don’t you start too, Shigure… Shigure snickers. Shigure: I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you two seem to have a good friendship. You’re almost like an overprotective sister to Yuka, Mai. Yuka: (Tips down her hat again) … Shigure: I meant it in the nicest way possible, Yuka. Yuka tries to talk but it just comes out as stammering. Mai wraps her arm around Yuka. Mai: Shigure just means we make a good team, Yuka. And she couldn’t be more right about that much. Yuka takes a drink to try and calm her nerves Yuka: (softly) What is wrong with me… Shigure: There’s nothing wrong with you Yuka. Mai: You’re perfect just the way you are. Yuka: (My emotions are going haywire) Shigure: You okay, Yuka? Yuka: I...uh...don’t know… Mai: I’m here if you need me. Yuka leans into Mai, face beet red with a small smile on her face. Mai: I do enjoy watching the sunset with you, Yuka. Yuka nods and closes her eyes, and finally enjoying the company. Mai lays her head on top of Yuka’s. Shigure just enjoys the moment. It was nice and quiet. It was something the two of them needed. Within moments Yuka passes out from all the excitement of the day. Mai follows in sync. As her mind drifts, she seems happy with how the night had ended. As they sit there, Kokoa passes by and wraps a blanket around the two of them. Shigure: Mrs. Kokoa? Kokoa: The two of them are adorable together, aren’t they? Shigure: They do. Kokoa: I think Mai just isn’t used to the sorts of feelings she has. Shigure: Mai was always a loner, wasn’t she? Kokoa: That’s right. So for her to have someone by her side. It makes me happy. I hoped the day would come she would find someone that could make her as happy as the other person. Same goes for you Shigure. Shigure: Thank you Mrs. Kokoa. Kokoa: Please, call me mom. Shigure: (Blushin''g) You’re...assuming a lot there, aren’t you? Kokoa: Really? I don’t think so. I may be a hopeless romantic, but I know that you’re the best person for Kei. So keep pushing okay. Shigure: (''Invigorated, smiles) Yeah, thanks. Up in one of the rooms, Dai was helping Yui and Alexandria into their rooms. Alexandria happily sat on what would be her bed for the next couple of days. Dai: Hope you like it pup. Alexandria: Its great Mr. Dai! Dai: Just call me grandpa. Yui: Dad, you know Kei wouldn’t like that. Dai: Ah, Kei, he became such a serious young man. I remember the days when I would wrestle with him when we kids. Yui: You always won those, dad. Dai: Did I now? No wonder he had an interest in getting stronger. (Laughs) Alexandria: So what was Kei like as a kid? Dai: About what you’d expect pup, he was as rambunctious for a little one. Mai and him would run around the house in a tear. I’d have to round them up and somehow manage to get them to bed. Alexandria: They were that energetic? Dai: (Big smile) You bet! Its probably why I’m so strong myself, because I had to spend part of my life chasing these four pups around. (Puts his arm around Yui, and gives her a noogie) Yui: Ah, Dad! (laughs) Dai: (As he lets go.) Yui, here wasn’t much different, we’re very proud of her for sure for becoming the ‘business pup’ of our family, but she wasn’t much different when she was younger either. Alexandria: Really? Yui: I like to think I was more tame over Mai and Kei. Dai: (Smiles) Not really, pup. Yui: (laughs) What? Dai: You used to get into your mother’s make-up. Yui: (Slightly embarrassed) That, I remember… Dai: You should’ve seen her Alexandria, make-up all over her face. And the first thing she said when I caught her was, ‘I’m being a grown-up daddy!’ Yui: (laughs) Yeah, that’s about right. Alexandria: So were all your kids tough to raise. Dai: (Smiling) Oh sure, kids are always tough to raise. So if I can ask something of you… Alexandria: (Smiles) Sure! Dai: Understand that Kei is trying to do his best when raising you. So don’t give him too much of a hard time. Alexandria: I’ll try. (smiles) Dai: So shall we have some fun then kids? Yui: Dad, what do you mean, ‘fun’? Dai: Wrestling! Yui: No. Category:Novel Chapter Category:A and K